Los hermanos butterfly
by yolman32
Summary: Marco Diaz es un chico que nacio en la tierra del universo 2 pero posee un gran Poder ya que es la reencarnación del guerrero son goku y goku blac o zamasu por tal motivo dashinkan lo manda a mewni para que desarolle bien sus poder y encuentre a alguien que le pueda seguir el ritmo en el cobate. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo creador :v
1. la re-encarnacion de son goku y zamasu

Capitulo 1:la reencarnación de son goku y zamasu y la llegada de marco diaz a mewni

Han pasado 45 años despues del torneo del poder el cual fue ganado por el universo 7 y en ese tiempo la vida de 2 guerreos muy poderosos en los 12 univeros y ellos eran son goku y vegeta habia llegado a su fin de manera natural pero antes de morir ambos lanzaron una bola de ki con todo su poder.

En el placio de los reyes del todo zeno-zama del presente aun se sentia triste por la muerte de su amigo pero en eso recordo como el y vegeta lanzaron una esfera de energia muy rara al espacio y esta poseia el mismo ki que ellos por lo que descide hablarle a dashinkan para darle una mision.

D(dashinkan):¿Qué desea zeno-zama?

Zp(zeno-zama del presente):quiero que vallas a los 12 universos y busques la energia de son goku y en caso de que alguien la posea mandalo a un lugar seguro

D:si zeno-zama [se va]

Zf(zeno-sama del futuro):¿porque hiciste eso hermano?

Zp:porque me acorde que whis me dijo que son goku y el guerrero llamado vegeta lanzaron una energia rara al espacio y esta emitia el mismo ki que ellos

Zf:quieres decir que le mandaron a alguien su poder,¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

Zp:si mas o menos,creo que esperan reencarnar en alguien que sea furte y para asegurarlo le mandaron su poder

Zf:valla esa es una buena teoría hermano

Zp:gracias

Mientras tanto dashinkan iba de universo en universo,comenzó en el 7 ya que ahi vivia son goku y vegeta, luego fue al 11 despues al 6,luego al 1 pero en todo ese viaje no encontro el ki de son goku hasta que llego al universo 2 donde sintio con claridad su ki ademas del ki de zamasu el aprendis de supremo kaioshin del universo 10.

Dashinkan siguio el rastro hasta el planeta tierra del universo 2 en donde la encontro en un hospital en donde se encontro a un bebe de 6 meses llamado marco diaz el cual desprendia ese ki junto al de zamasu.

D:{asi que este es el humano que tiene el poder de son goku, bueno ahora es un sayajin y no creo que este sea el planeta indicado para que saque a relucir todo su potencial,debe haber otro lugar}

Dashinkan a atravez de su baculo vio que este universo poseia distintas dimensiones y le llamo una en particular la cual se llamaba mewni en ella observo a la familia de los butterfly los cuales eran los reyes de mewni y tenian 2 hijas y el lugar era exelente para entrenar por lo que dashinkan sin perder tiempo se fue del lugar no sin antes dejar una replica de marco.

Una vez en la dimension de mewni dashinkan dejo al bebe en la entrada del castillo y toco la puerta para luego ocultarse y mirar como un guardia se lo llevo hacia los reyes.

D:espero que estes bien aqui joven marco diaz o deberia decir butterfly, en fin volvere por ti para entrenarte-dijo casi en un susurro para despues irse.

Cuando el guardia llego al trono de los reyes el les mostro al bebe y les explico que aparecio de la nada en la puerta y que alcanzo a ver a un sujeto de ropas raras a lo lejos,los reyes les dieron las gracias y le pidio que los dejaran solos para decidir que hacer.

Ri(river):¿que hacemos cielo?

Mo(moon):no lose,creo que devariamos quedarnos con el

Ri:¿estas segura? Ya tenemos 2 hijas

Mo:si pero yo creo que el tiene un gran potencial,lose algo me lo dice ademas ¿no dijiste que te gustaria un hijo aparte de tus hijas?

Ri:si pero...

Mo:pero que,vamos si lo dejaron aqui es porque pensaron que nostros podriamos hacernos cargo de el

Ri:si pero que tal si fue alguien que no quizo hacerse cargo de el,no debemos hacer su trabajo ademas te aseguro que cuando cresca alguien vendra por el

Mo:entonces les demostrare su error al dejarlo aqui y no se lo entregare

Ri:ok,tu mandas querida ¿entonces como lo llamamos?

M:¿Que te parece marco, marco butterfly?

Ri:suena bien querida

Mo:gracias,bueno hay que irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer

Ri:si

Palacio de zeno-sama

D:ya he vuelto zeno-sama

Zp:genial ¿porque tardaste tanto?

Zf:si ¿porque?

D:porque tarde en encontrarlo pero al final lo haye en el universo 2 en su planeta tierra y lo mande a mewni una dimension de ese planeta

Zp:me parece bien dashinkan,buen trabajo

D:gracias zeno-zama

Zp:¿cómo se llama?

D:se llamaba marco diaz pero ahora se apellida butterfly ya que lo mande con esa familia

Zp:ok

Zf:¿planeas entrenarlo?

D:si,asi podra sacar todo su potencial y conozco cada una de las tecnicas de son goku y black goku o samazu o como se llame

Zf:¿y como es que las conoces?

D:es un secreto

Zp:porfavor dime

D:las aprendi mientras lo veia en el torneo del poder {mentira}

Zp/Zf:ok

De regreso a mewni

Mientras los reyes de mewni decidían el futuro del joven marco una mujer se acercaba a ellos con la intención de enmendar sus erroes y intentar ser perdonada.

Una vez llego a la sala del trono se dirigio a Moon la cual aun tenia marco en sus manos los cuales etaban por irse.

...:hola moon

Mo:¡¡ECLIPSA!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ec(eclipsa):tranquila solo vengo a pedir perdón por todo lo que he hecho,el tiempo que he vivido en las sombra me ha permitido reflexinar mis Acciones así que hoy me presento aquí por que quiero una segunda oportunidad

Mo:¿como se que no me estas mintiendo?

Ec:ahora no hay forma solo se puede si me dejas ayudarte con lo que necesites

Mo:no estoy segura de esto pero por esta vez te voya a creer pero quiero que sepas que te estare vigilando

Ec:ok y por cierto ¿quien es el bebe que traes en tus brazos?

Mo:el es mi tercer hijo Marco butterfly

Ec:ok

Continuara...


	2. entrenamiento de dashinkan

Han pasado 7 años desde que marco llego a la dimension de mewni,todo era paz hasta que un dia un señor con ropas raras y una ureola en la cabeza llego al castillo butterfly en donde pidio una conferencia con los reyes los cuales aceptaron.

Mo:¿como te llamas?

D:soy dashinkan [hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto]

R:ok,dashinkan ¿ en qué te podemos ayudar?

D:vengo a hablar sobre su hijo marco butterfly

Mo:¿va a llevarselo? ¿Es su padre? Por que no permitire que se lo lleve

D:no nada de eso

R:¿entonces?

D:he venido a entrenar a marco para que sea el mas fuerte en los 12 universos

Mo:¿12 universos?

D:{rayos ellos no saben sobre el resto de los universos y ya los mencione pues ya que tendre que explicar la situacion mas de lo esperado}

Dashinkan estuvo varios minutos explicandole a river y a moon la existencia de los 12 universos y que estaban en el 2,la existencia de los supremos kaiosama,los dioses de la destrucción y la suya junto a los reyes del todo ademas de esa explicacion dashinkan les hablo sobre son goku y de zamasu el aprendis de supremo kaiosama del universo 10 y de como marco de alguna u otra forma el obtuvo el poder de ambos, lo unico que dashinkan no menciono fue la parte de en donde se llevo a marco de la tierra y dejo una copia de el.

R:¿todo lo que dices es cierto?

D:si,yo nunca miento

Mo:bien,aceptare que lo entrenes pero quiero que vuelva aqui cuando acabe el entremiento

D:ok

R:¿cuanto dura el entrenamiento?

D:7 años pero no se preocupen el estara llendo y regresando a mewni en ese tiempo, no se quedara conmigo hasta que acabe el entrenamiento

Mo:uff que susuto

D:¿les gustaria que entrenara a otra persona?

Mo:no lose pero ahorita le digo, guardia

¿?:si, su majestad ¿que necesita?

Mo:dile a los niños que vengan a la sala del trono tambien pídele

¿?:si su majestad

3 minutos despues de que se fue el guardia 2 niñas y un niño de 7 años llegaron corriendo a la sala del trono todos cansados y sudados.

Mo:¿porque tardaron tanto?

M:estabamos jugando afuera del castillo y nos ensuciamos un poco entonces fuimos a cambiarnos lo mas rapido que pudimos despues de que el guardia nos avisara,perdon mama

S:si mama, perdon

R(rubi):lo que ellos dijeron x3

Mo:ok,bueno supongo que esta vez la dejare pasar

R:¿para que nos llamaste mama?

Mo:marco apartir de ahora seras entrenado por dashinkan y si de pura casulidad alguna de sutedes rubi,Star quieren entrenar con el tambien lo pueden hacer.

R:yo quiero entrenar tambien pero me gustaria uno mas leve

D:no hay problema, puedes entrenar con los supremos kaiosama de este universo

R:{¿hay otros univeros? Eso es increíble,me preguto como seran}

S:yo quiero ir

M:y ¿Cuando comenzamos?

D:hoy mismo si la reina nos lo permite

Mo:por mi no hay problema, ¿niños ya desayunaron?

R/M/S:si

Mo:ok,bueno pues rubi y marco buena suerte los veo al rato

M/sk:adios mama

Despues de despedirse dashinkan, marco y Rubi salen a uno de los patios de el castillo y despues marco y rubi se agarraron a la espalda de dashinkan tal y como el les habia dicho y en cuestion de segundos dejaron mewni en una estela de luz blanca la cual se fue directamente al cielo.

M:¿a donde vamos?

D:vamos a dejar a rubi en el planeta de los supremos kaiosama y despues iremos al palacio del rey del todo donde te entrenare marco

M:ok

R:esta bien

Despues de dejar a rubi en el planeta de los supremos kaiosama y que este reciviera ordenes claras de dashinkan se fueron directo al palacio de zeno-zama sama y ahi dashinkan le dio a marco la misma explicación que a river y a moon,explicacion que tambien esta reciviendo rubi por parte del supremo kaiosama del universo 2.

Pasaron 4 días desde que rubi y marco se fueron de mewni y en ese poco tiempo alcanzaron un poder increible y esto fue debido a que entrenaron en una habitacion muy especial en la que el tiempo adentro pasa de manera distinta y dentro de esta entrenaron 10 años pero al salir de esta recuperaron su edad original.

D:¿todo listo para irnos?

M:si maestro

D:exelente,vamos por tu hermana rubi

Minutos despues dashinkan y marco llegaron a donde estaba rubi y despues se fueron a mewni donde dashinkan los dejo en el mismo patio del que se fueron.

R:y ¿como te fue?

M:bien ¿y a ti?

R:tambien,bueno vallamos a ver a mama debe estar preocupada por que hemos estado tanto tiempo fuera

M:solo fueron 4 dias

R:si pero se supone que ibamos a ir y venir esos 4 días

M:cierto,bueno vamonos

Mientras marco y rubi corrian a toda velocidad hacia la sala del trono moon estaba preocupada y casi llorando ya que creyo que habia sido engañada y que un desconocido se habia llevado a 2 de sus hijos Mientras era consolada por star y river y justo cuando moon estaba por levantarse de su silla para ir con eclipsa para ver si ella tiene una solución marco y rubi entran en la sala.

M/R:mama!!!!

Mo:he?

Lo siguiente que paso fue que moon se acerco a marco y rubi justo cuando ellos estaban por abrazarla ella les dio un golpe en la cabeza por darle un susto de muerte exepto marco que de la nada y por unos segundos sus ojos se hicieron color plata y algunos mechones de pelo tambien pero lo mas soprendente es que esquivo a moon haciendose a un lado lo cual era imposible,ella estaba tan cerca que ni agachandote la esquivabas,una ves se salvo del ataque sus ojos y su pelo regreso a la normalidad.

Ri:star

S:si papa

R¿viste cuando se movío?

S:no,no pude verlo

Mo:¿como hiciste eso?

M:¿hacer que?

R:mama iba a pegarnos y de la nada lo esquivaste sin que pudieramos seguir tus movimientos

M:{siiiii!! Ya estoy cerca de despertar la doctirna egosita o ultra instinto} no lose

Mo:eso fue genial

M:gracias

Ri:y ¿como les fue?

R:ahora soy mas fuerte que cualquiera en todas las dimensiones

M:pero no me ganas a mi

R:claro que si

M:que no

R:que si

Mo:niños basta!!!

M/R:perdon mama

S:yo digo que peleen entre ustedes

M/R:exelnte idea

R:star ¿quieres participar?

S:si pero yo no tengo entrenamiento

R:no importa mira

S:¿que tiene que ver esos aretes?

M:¿de donde sacaste los potara?

R:primero se llaman arcillos potara y sirven para que 2 individuos se fusionen entre otras cosas que me explico el supremo kaiosama de este universo que por cierto el me los dio

S:ok

M:¿entendiste?

S:si

M:ok

Mo:river

Ri:¿si querida?

Mo:invita al pueblo a ver la pelea entre star y rubi contra marco y no te olvides de eclipsa

Ri:si querida

Mo:y ustedes vallan a cambiarse, el encuentro sera en una hora

R/M/S:si mama!!!

Durante esa hora marco se puso el dogi que le regalo dashinkan mientras que rubi se puso el que le dio el supremo kaiosama aunque en realidad es el mismo que el de marco y el de star se puso uno que le regalo su mama el cual era mas como una armadura pero era increiblemente flexible.

Cuando estuvieron listos fueron a

donde les dijo moon,en lugar resulto ser un cuadrilatero grande pero muy grande en el centro y las gradas a los costados y a una distancia segura,las gradas ya estaban llenas de la gente de mewni y algunos invitados como la familia pony head y los lucitor.

Re(referi):bienvenidos a esta pelea de exibicion entre los hijos butterfly el comabte va a ser de 2 contra 1 osea star y rubi butterfly contra marco butterfly,combatientes preparense.

M:si [ se pone en pose de pelea]

S:valla creo que te imitare [se pone en pose de pelea]

R:x2 [entra en pose de combate]

M:suerte chicas

S:igual

R:lo mismo digo hermano

Continuara...


	3. un combate extraoridario

Re:comienzen!!

M:deberian fusionarse de una vez

R:estoy de acuerdo [se pone un arcillo y le da otro a star]

Mo:¿que estan haciendo?

En cuanto star se puso el arcillo potara en la oreja perdio el control de su cuerpo igual que rubi hasta que se chocaron y fueron rodeadas por una esfera de luz color blanco que cego a todos por unos segundos.

M:increible

Todos:¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?

M:y ¿quien es mi nuevo oponente?

Rub(rubstar):mi nombre es rubstar

M:no te lo tomes a mal pero es el peor nombre que he oido

Rub:callate,es temporal

M:seguro,empezemos

rubstar no dijo nada solo se acerco a marco y le dio un puñetazo que el bloqueo con facilidad usando su brazo y el respondio con una patada cicular hacia su cabeza pero ella tambien lo bloqueo con su brazo, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que se lanzaron al ataque terminando en una gran rafaga de golpes que muy apenas eran apreciables por los especatdores que estaban con la boca abierta.

Seguian intercambiando golpes hasta que en un descuido de marco rubstar le dio una patada que casi lo saca de la plataforma y se acerco a ella rapimente intercambiando golpes hasta que rubstar le dio un rodillaso a marco que le hizo escupir saliva pero se recupero y le regreso el favor y ella le respondió con una patada al estomago que lo alejo un poco.

M:valla sabes dar una patada

Rub:gracias

Marco comenzo a caminar para alejarse del borde mientras rubstar solo oculto una mano en su espalda en la cual creo una esfera grande de ki que apenas podia ocultar y cuando marco estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca le lanzo la esfera de ki que marco esquivo saltando y mientras saltaba la elimino con otra esfera de ki pero en vez de bajar marco se quedo arriba y le lanzo multiples esferas de ki desde el aire las cuales algunas dieron en el blanco lo que provoco una cortina de humo.

Ec:¿desde cuando puede volar?

R:¡ese es mi muchcho!

Mo:vez te dije que tenia potencial pero esto todabia no se acaba

Una vez la cortina de humo se quita rubstar se eleva en el aire y se miran por unos segundos.

S:bien ¿ya fue suficiente por ahora de calentar los musculos no lo cres?

M:estoy de acuerdo

Todos:¿¡SOLO ESTABAN JUGANDO!?

Starub empieza a gritar liberando una especie de aura transparente pero visible pero siguio gritando liberando poder hasta que fue envuelta en un luz blanca la cual provoco que el suelo temblara y se genararan grandes corrientes de viento

Mo:¿ese es su poder? Ja ¡esa es mi niña! [grito a todo pulmon]

Cuando la esfera de luz se fue starub no parecia tener un cambio aparente pero si se notaba el increible poder que poseia,el cual era tanto que atrajo a la comision de magia los cuales se quedaron confundidos por la escena pero moon les explico la situacion y se quedaron a ver la pelea.

S:esta es mi transformacion definitiva, esto es starub definitiva

M:valla ese poder es increible pero no te tengo nada de miedo,ese poder no me soprende

¿?:¿por que no? Si ella es mas fuerte que tu!!!!!

M:jajaja,se que es fuerte si, pero...

Ri:¿pero que muchacho? Es obvio que no vas a ganar

M:pero yo aun no he utilizado mi priemera transformacion ademas esa es su unica transformacion aunque mas bien es un estado y yo poseo 5 o 6

S:pues transformate de una vez,no tengo todo el dia

M:ok,ahhhhhhh

Mientras marco gritaba un aura igual a la de rubstar lo rodeo pero el seguia gritando y liberando su poder hasta que las piedras que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a levitar cerca de el y su pelo comenzo a elevarse y a parpadear entre castaño y dorado,el suelo comenzo a temblar el cielo se oscurecio y comenzaron a caer rayos a diestra y siniestra hasta que de un ultimo grito el pelo de marco se quedo estatico en el aire en forma de puntas y de color dorado,color que compartia con sus cejas y el aura que lo rodeaba ya que sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda.

M:¿es suficiente para ti?

S:...

Ri:ese poder es monstruoso,es muy impresionante ¡muy bien hijo!

Mo:valla mis hijos son impresiónantes

Ec:valla que poder, vamos marco tu Puedes!!

Marco se lanzo en contra de rubstar y inicio una batalla muy pareja que empezó en el suelo pero que tiene su continuidad en el aire,rubstar intenta darle una patada en la cara pero marco desparece y aparece arriba de ella y junta sus manos en forma de martillo y le pega en la cabeza que la manda al suelo.

M:{se nota que es la primera vez que la utiliza pero debo admitir que es bastante fuerte en fin si mejora su domimio sobre su estado mistico estoy perdido apesar de que llevo ventaja Ya que tengo total control sobre mis 6 o 5 transformaciones}

Marco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por rubstar que le lanzo una esfera de energia que le dio de lleno pero marco se reincorpara rápidamente

Rub:¿en que piensas?

M:en que no me vas ganar

Rubstar se lanza contra marco reanudando el intercambio de golpes pero esta vez rubstar llevaba la ventaja prácticamente le estaba dando una paliza a marco en ssj hasta que lo aleja de una patada y este cae en la platorfma en el mero borde de esta.

M:n~no puedo creer que haya superado mi ssj {intentare con la fase 2 y si no funciona tendre que usar el ssj 3,rayos no pense que fuera tan fuerte,en que estaba pensando cuando les dije que se fusionaran}

Ri/Mo:vamos hijo tu puedes

Rub:y ¿nosotras qué?

Ri/Mo:ustedes tambien pero ustedes llevan la ventaja

Rub:eso cierto

M:bueno,me han superado en mi ssj pero ahora usare el ssj 2 {solo espero no llegar al ssj 3 por que no creo resistirlo en estos momentos}ahhhhhhhh

Marco da un grito y eleva mas su poder liberando muchas corrientes fuertes de aire, una vez llego al ssj2 se lanzo contra starub emprejando las cosas hasta que marco se acerco y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla que la hizo elevarse en el aire para luego teletrasnportarse arriba de ella y de un golpe mandarla al suelo y justo cuando intentaba pararse marco se pone enfrente de ella y pone sus manos en su cintura

Mo:¿que va a hacer ahora?

Ec:¿como es posible que 3 niños de 7 años tengan tanto poder?

M:kame...hame...ha!!!!!

Marco lanza un rayo de ki enorme el cual no pudo esquivar rubstar y como consecuencia fue absorvida por el ataque,cuando los restos de este desparecen se ve a rubi y a star separadas y tiradas en el suelo desmayadas y con heridas graves pero con su dogi roto pero completo mientras que marco ya habia perdido la parte superior de su dogi de pelea

Re:el ganador del encuentro es marco butterfly

M:siii,gane!!!

Antes que otra cosa pasara marco saca un bolsa pequeña de color cafe y saca una semilla verde y se la come y se recupera al instante.

M:{gracia por darme esta medicina del universo 7 dashinkan}

Ri:siiii!!!

Mo:ha sido fascinante

¿?:el mejor combate que he visto

¿?:moon ¿puedo hacerle una prueba a marco?

Mo:si hekapoo las que quieras

H(hekapoo):exelente gracias

Hekapoo se para de su asiento en las gradas y salta de estas,aprovechando que el estaba de espaldas le lanza varias esferas de fuego que supuestamente el no veria venir pero se sorpendieron cuando de repente en su pelo se notaban partes plateadas y esquiva todas las bolas de fuego como si ya las hubira visto y todo sin voltear cuando las esferas de fuego estaban frente a el las elimino todas con algunas esferas de energia pero lo sorprendente es que tenia los ojos cerrados y le dio a todos los blancos.

H:sorpendente veamos como te desarrollas cuerpo a cuerpo

Hekapoo corrio a hasta marco el cual volteo a verla y ella podria jurar que por unos segundos sus ojos eran de un tono plateado pero no le tomo importancia y se dedico a atacar a marco el cual esquivaba sus golpes con mucha facilidad de hecho ni siquiera podia tocarlo incluso le dio tiempo de crear 2 esferas de energia en sus manos y lanzarselas a sus hermanas las cuales despertaron al instante,hekapo despues de eso se retira y justo cuando ella baja de la plataforma marco pierde esos toques plateados en su pelo y cae inconsiente

M:{parece que aun no estoy listo para usarlo,es demaciado poder para mi}

4 días despues

Despues de 4 días del la pelea contra sus hermanas marco despierta todo adolorido pero bien por lo que se viste y se va acomer algo y justo Cuando entra ve a su papa,su mama y a sus hermanas desayunando.

M:buenos días

S:hasta que despiertas!!!

R:pensamos que no ibas a despertar hasta el proximo año

M:¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

Ri:4 dias hijo

M:claro,lo supuse

Mo:¿y como lo hiciste?

M:¿que?

Ri:esquivar las bolas de fuego de hekapo sin voltear a verlas y esquivarla sin probelma y tu velocidad casi inseguible y el porque de tu sueño de 4 días junto a ese aspecto raro en el que tu pelo tiene un poco de color plata

M:se llama migatte no gokui,doctrina egoista o ultra instinto y es un estado que solo los dioses alcanzan y con un poco de dificultad,en ese momento te dominan tus instintos es como si tu cuerpo tuviera vida propia y en cuanto al aspecto es porque asi se ve la fase señal o imperfecta y no estoy acostumbrado a ese poder por eso dure tanto tiempo dormido pues me quede sin energia debido a la gran cantidas de energia que usa

Mo:valla eso es impresionante

S:si eso es genial, ¿puedes usarla ahora?

M:no

Ri:¿porque no?

R:porque no la domina de hecho ni siquiera puede acceder a ella y es muy raro que el la haya logrado en ese momento

M:exacto,bueno me voy a costar

Mo:ok

Continuará...


End file.
